


Friends from Afar

by Faith_Writes



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, i was listening to the HTTYD soundtrack and got sad so I wrote this, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes
Summary: Together forever. Together until the end.What a beautiful lie that was.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Kudos: 7





	Friends from Afar

**Author's Note:**

> This movie still brings the tears after watching it 5 times, and I think it always will. 
> 
> Enjoy

Friends from Afar

Together, forever. 

Together until the end. 

What an unexpected lie that was. 

To let go of a friend that saved your life, and in turn, saved their own. 

To let go of a friend who you’ve grown to rely on, trust in, to feel free is to be with them. 

To let go of a friend and allow them to live a life of their own, free to beat their wings and fly. 

To let go of a friend of whom you saved… and in turn, saved your own…


End file.
